


Some weird shit went down and I figured you should know about it

by Enby_Queer_Bee



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: F/F, Jessica and Taylor are gay for each other, Jessica gets to comfort Taylor, Some Fluff, Taylor's confused, This is just a general apology for my inactiveness and just generally bad writing skills, based on after issue 3, but it's not really the point of this story is more so just implied, more to be added later - Freeform, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Queer_Bee/pseuds/Enby_Queer_Bee
Summary: Jessica makes a few calls
Relationships: Jessica/Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Some weird shit went down and I figured you should know about it

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while, school's been shit and I've had major writer's block :( I also accidentally deleted the next few chapters I had written for The death of a Jaybird so now I need to work on that for way longer than I was planning before I can continue posting it (I like to write multiple chapters ready and then post them)
> 
> This is just gonna be a two or three chapters long drabble to kinda get writing going again, if anyone wants me to write anything specific feel free to request stuff, just don't expect it to be done fast because I'm lazy with fanfics
> 
> Please accept my apology for my laziness and lack of creativity and motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and Taylor talk about what happened at the doctor's office.
> 
> Takes place after the third issue of the comic

Jessica had _not_ planned on getting involved into this weird video camera cult shit. All she had wanted was to do her work and focus on herself for the first time in years... but of course, some stupid ass freak in a mask had to start stalking her and send her whatever it was that had been on that hard drive.

Then again, if that hadn't happened, she wouldn't have been able to figure out what had happened to her in Rosswood. She wouldn't suddenly be aware of this much bigger thing going on and she _definitely_ wouldn't be aware of Jay Merrick being alive - well, more or less alive. It was hard to tell when the man seemed to share a body with at least three other people who were all - supposedly - dead.

The truth is, Jessica didn't really know how to feel about Jay. She was well aware that she probably wouldn't be dealing with most of her problems - like memory loss and nightmares about Rosswood - without him, but she couldn't help but feel bad for the man, at least a little bit. From what she could see from the videos - tapes, they had been - Jay Merrick hadn't had any bad intentions, at least at the start. Now she wasn't sure, how does someone end up trapped in a body with multiple people? Was there some kind of rituals mixed into the mess?

Maybe one day she'd figure it out.

 _I can't believe I actually_ want _to figure it out_ , she thought, leaning against the seat of her van. After the interaction where Jay - or whoever that person under the mask actually was - had told her to kill "the Operator" she had slowly returned to her car. She wasn't satisfied with the answers, they weren't really even answers, but the masked one had refused to answer her. The only thing she had gotten out of them was that the Operator was that faceless thing in the "Marble hornets" tapes.

In a way, that small piece of information was important. The masked one had shuddered when Jessica had mentioned that thing, she could tell they were scared of it. Combined with the order to kill it, Jessica was led to believe she had an ally. An ally, who knew more than she did, who maybe didn't really do a good job with helping her, but who was still an ally.

Jessica smiled slightly to herself. It was comforting to know she hadn't been seeing things, not ever. Not when she had been camping with her father and seen something watching her from above, not when she had ran away from home for the first time and ended up trapped in an abandoned house with it (her therapist had told her she had been hallucinating - what a fucking liar), not even when she had gotten drunk and lost in the woods in college. Maybe even the time she had met Taylor that thing had actually been there...

 _Taylor_.

She mentally facepalmed as she remembered the phone call she had with the other woman. She had promised to call her back, how long had it been? Jessica wasn't the best with time, especially when she had a lot to think about. But Taylor had sounded really distressed, Jessica needed to make sure she was okay. She quickly dug her phone from her pocket and tapped the call button next to Taylor's name.

There was a moment of silence, the quiet beeping of the phone filling her head, sending shivers of anxiety through her. What if Taylor wouldn't answer? What if whatever she had called Jessica about was really important and now was too late? Maybe she had messed up, the skull-masked person had seemed pretty chill with her taking the phone call there. Too late to regret now...

_"Jessica?"_

She let out a quiet sigh of relief when Taylor's voice could be heard from the other end of the line.

"Hey", she said and smiled - talking to Taylor did that to her, "I'm out of work now. What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

_"Listen, uh... something happened. Something really weird and creepy and- I don't know if I was seeing things or fell asleep or if I'm going crazy-"_

"Taylor."

Jessica wasn't sure what to say or do. She could tell that Taylor was much more than distressed, something had to be really wrong. This scared Jessica, for she wasn't made for situations like this. She couldn't think of a single situation where she would've had to calm someone else down, she was usually the one panicking and bothering others with it. But right now she was in the position of the one who was okay, she had to take control of the situation.

"Uhm... would... you want to meet at my place? We could talk about it, I think it'd work better in person.."

Another mental facepalm. She sounded like she had no idea what she was doing - and she didn't. The anxious fear of making things worse was starting to creep into her mind, but she had to push it away. She could have a nervous breakdown over this later, after Taylor was okay.

_"... Yeah, yeah. That sounds good."_

"Great! I'll see you soon, okay?"

_"Yeah."_

_"..."_

_"Hey, Jess?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Thank you."_

"... No problem."

**~~~**

The drive home went fast. Jessica dropped her van off, of course not without saying goodbye to Sydney and Dan and headed straight home. She was surprised to find herself mostly calm now, the anxiousness had vanished after a while. Maybe she _did_ know what she was doing after all. Maybe.

When she got home, Taylor's car was already there. She found her friend waiting for her at the door, looking calm, but in a way that Jessica could tell it was masked. She didn't push it though, she was well aware how awful it felt when someone tried to pressure you into talking about something that bothered you. So, instead, she simply smiled at her and opened the door to her apartment.

"You can sit down, I'll make us some coffee."

"Oh, you don't have to", Taylor said. "You sure?" Jessica asked, looking at the taller one with a slight tilt of her head. Taylor gave her a way too wide smile and nodded frantically - clearly whatever had happened really bothered her. Jessica wanted to say she didn't blame her, but she really did have to know what had happened first. So much had happened in the past 24 or so hours, she wanted at least something to make sense. Guess the only way to start was to start asking questions.

"So how was your day?"

Taylor beat her to it, ending the silence between them. "Oh! It went pretty well", Jessica said and smiled nervously, "nothing... too weird happened, haha."

"That's good", Taylor said, giving her a more genuine smile than the one before. The two of them looked at each other for a moment before Jessica decided that stalling would only make thing more uncomfortable for both of them.

"Sooo... what happened?"

Taylor's expression fell from a smile to more grim, almost a frown. Jessica continued not to push it, she knew it was better if Taylor had time to figure out how to explain what had happened. The woman played with the hem of her shirt, Jessica could tell she was nervous. It had sounded bad on the phone and Jessica couldn't help but wonder if something was _very_ wrong. What had happened...?

"Alright", Taylor said with a sigh, crossing her legs and making eye contact with her. Jessica looked at her patiently, though the anxiety was creeping back again. She just had to keep calm, at least for now.

"I was going through some work emails, when this... really weird thing happened", Taylor started, "Morgan came in and... his face got all twisted, like literally a-and he spoke but it wasn't through his mouth and-... he said something really weird, that I was "going to be gone soon"..."

As she spoke, Jessica could hear the raising level of panic in her voice. She couldn't understand what she was talking about, but with the amount of weird shit she had seen she was willing to accept it without questions. Besides, she hadn't heard the whole story yet, she shouldn't judge it yet.

"And then suddenly there was someone in the MRI scanner and I _swear_ there was no one there before... so I went to check and some weird shit happened- it was like a long tunnel and suddenly I was falling and in the water", Taylor took a small break to think before sighing quietly, "and... then I woke up. Like it was all a dream."

"... huh", Jessica muttered, "that's weird..."

"I don't know why that happened", Taylor said, sighing with defeat in her voice, "I haven't had trouble with sleeping or anything, I don't know where these hallucinations could've come from."

"Well... maybe it wasn't a hallucination?"

"Really, Jessica? No offense, but I don't think that kind stuff happens just normally."

"Okay, true... but I've had my share of weird things happening." Jessica shrugged a little bit. Taylor didn't answer, only nodded slightly crossing her arms. Jessica sighed quietly and offered the other a small smile. "Let's just say it's a hallucination, for now", she said, "but... if it happens again... could you tell me?"

Taylor smiled at her and took her hand. "You don't have to worry about it", she said, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I don't want to worry about you, but I'm gonna do it if I'm not sure you'll be fine."

Taylor couldn't help but chuckle and even Jessica laughed a bit. "Thanks for listening", Taylor said, "it's... pretty nice to get to talk about that to someone."

"Don't mention it", Jessica said and smiled.

"I'm happy to help."

**~~~**

Taylor stayed over for a couple of hours. The two let themselves forget about what had happened to both of them (though Jessica never told Taylor about her experience with the skull-masked person) by eating chocolate and watching TV. Jessica knew she would forever vividly remember snuggling close to Taylor and leaning into her, while the other woman's hand was softly tangled into her hair. That memory Jessica would take with her everywhere, even to her grave. It wasn't like it was going to happen again... right?

Well. Enough of the lesbian daydreaming, she had more important things to do.

The day was ending fast, it was nearly 11 p.m. when she finally had decided that it was time to learn more about Jay Merrick. She wouldn't have known where to start from, but luckily for her, she now knew who this person "Tim" in her contacts was. Or at least she assumed that it was the same Tim from those videos, it would make sense. It had seemed like the two of them had kept contact, at least for a little while. And Tim had been involved heavily in... well, everything, surely he could provide some answers.

And answers Jessica wanted, right now. About the Operator, about the videos, about Jay.

But how would Tim take her questions? They hadn't seen in years - at least Jessica couldn't remember if they had. He could've changed his number, maybe she couldn't reach him in the first place. Or maybe these same things were happening to him? He had seemed to be more heavily influenced by this, with his... masked persona and all. There was a possibility that things were much worse for him, from what Jessica had seen it could even be possible he was dead!

And if he wasn't dealing with all this... would he want to risk being dragged back in again? Jessica couldn't say she would be surprised if the man would simply refuse to help her, he most likely wouldn't want _anything_ to do with anything related to the Operator.

Well, only one way to find out: it was time to call Tim Wright.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for how bad and rushed this is ;-;


End file.
